Crimson Love Affair
by littlehelliongirl
Summary: Sirius Black has always been popular among the ladies but he's never really found THE girl. Who knew that he could find happiness in the most unexpected places and in the most unexpected person? pairings:SB/OC, JP/LE, RL/OC. full summary inside


Disclaimer: I dont own anything in the Harry Potter universe. I'd love to own Sirius though. +maniacal laughter+

I also own Dylan Stalk.

A/N: Wormtail does not exist here so dont look for him.

Summary: Sirius Black has always been popular among the ladies but he's never really found THE girl. Who knew that he could find happiness in the most unexpected places and in the most unexpected person? ...Dylan Stalk.

Dylan Stalk, the new kid in Hogwarts, isnt what you'd call normal. For one, she's a one-of-the-guys type of girl and as the only female marauder, wreaks havoc in the school. But there's more to her than meets the eye. Beneath her mask of smiles and laughter, lies a dark secret that may put the lives of everyone around her at stake.

Join the Marauders as they journey through a whirlwind of emotions, secrets and epiphanies in a quest for love and enlightenment. And maybe finding a way to save their lives.

* * *

Crimson Love Affair

Chapter 1

Dylan Stalk

_There's more than meets the eye_

* * *

"This is madness, Dumbledore!" A man with a green bowler hat said indignantly.

"Nonsense, Cornelius. Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry smiled, gesturing to the small dish with candies atop his desk.

"Dumbledore, you must take this seriously! You cannot accept that...that _girl_ into Hogwarts! Think about the welfare of the students!" Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was desperately trying to dissuade Dumbledore from going through with his decision.

"I assure you that Ms. Stalk is perfectly capable of self control and she has given her word that she shall not touch a hair on any student's nor faculty member's head."

"And you believed her?! Dumbledore, her kind cannot be trusted!" The minister's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Ms. Stalk is a witch; therefore, she is, undoubtedly, our kind." The headmaster said, surveying the flustered man before him though his half-moon spectacles.

They were enveloped in silence. Fudge was gaping like a fish out of water, groping around to find something to say while Dumbledore patiently watched him under his piercing blue gaze. Both were unaware that the subject of their conversation was standing outside the door of the office.

The girl didn't need to have preternatural hearing to hear find out what they were talking about. Fudge's voice carried out to the other side of the door. The girl sighed and took advantage of the silence in the room. After gently rapping her knuckles on the wooden door, she was asked to come in by the headmaster.

The girl stepped into the brightly lit circular room. Behind the desk, stood Dumbledore while to his right stood Fudge.

"Good afternoon, Professor"

"Good afternoon." He smiled lightly and gestured to the minister. "This is Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius, this is Ms. Dylan Stalk."

Dylan Stalk wasn't much of an eye candy but she was pretty enough. She had startlingly vivid light brown eyes which were lined with black eyeliner and had a pale complexion. Her layered black hair had wisps of dark brown and cascaded down her shoulders. Her clothes were simple enough; she almost looked normal if not for the black pullover hoodie she was wearing with the words, "The Furies" printed on it with bold red letters. She was wearing a pair of faded and slightly baggy jeans. Poking out from under her jeans was a pair of dirty black and white Chuck Taylors.

Dylan stepped closer to the table; a smile plastered upon her pale face and stretched out her hand to shake Fudge's. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Minister."

The minister so much as glanced at Dylan then her hand and turned to Dumbledore.

"I really must be going, Dumbledore. Loads to do at the ministry. Thanks for seeing me." He nodded at him and placed his bowler hat atop his head. Dumbledore bade his farewell and Fudge headed out the door. Dylan heard Fudge muttering something like, "First werewolves, now this! What has Hogwarts come to? This'll be the death of me, Dumbledore." As he passed by her; making her break into a rather toothy grin.

"Well Ms. Stalk—"Dumbledore said, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Pardon me, sir but I really must insist that you call me Dylan." She smiled reproachfully.

The headmaster chuckled softly and said, "Very well, Dylan."

"Thank you, sir"

"I take it you've read my letter or else you would not be here at the moment." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, professor and might I inquire as to why you have asked for my presence this fine afternoon?"

Dumbledore smiled at her choice of words. "You have read Hogwarts: A History, have you not?"

"Yes, I have sir"

"Then I guess it's time that you meet the Sorting Hat."

Dylan sighed and stared at the seemingly solid wall between platforms 9 and 10. It was her first time going on the Hogwarts Express. Yeah, she'd been to Hogwarts during the summer but she had flown in via thestrals at the time. She looked around the platform full of muggles. Some were saying their goodbyes, hugging, reminding their relatives to take care and all that jazz. Dylan felt slightly lonely without her family. She had insisted that they stay at home instead of going to King's Cross station with her.

She sighed again and tightened her grip on her trolley where she laid down her trunk and her eagle owl, Anita.

"Here we go, Anita" She muttered under her breath and the owl gave a hoot of encouragement. Dylan smiled and pushed her trolley towards the wall then broke into a run.

She half-expected to crash into the wall and make a huge racket but instead, she found herself amidst the crowd on platform 9 ¾. Students here and there were saying goodbyes to their families, catching up with old friends and making new ones.

Dylan pushed past all the kids and easily heaved her trunk onto the train. She dragged it down the train while in search of an empty compartment. Finally, she stumbled upon one. She pushed the trunk up on the overhead compartments and settled down to read a book.

A few pages later, Dylan's reading was disrupted by the opening of the compartment's sliding door.

"Oh! Hello." A bespectacled raven haired boy greeted her.

"Hello. Uh...I'm in your compartment aren't I?" Dylan said, closing her book.

"Well, actually yes" He drawled. "But you can share the compartment with me and some friends." He added hastily. "I haven't seen you before. You're new, aren't you?" He said, closing the door and sitting down opposite her.

"Yeah. I just transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Have you been sorted yet?"

"Uh-huh. I'm in Gryffindor. "

"Wicked! We're in the same house! I'm James Potter, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Dylan Stalk." Dylan smiled and shook James' outstretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

They talked for awhile until they were interrupted by the shrieks of girls along the hallway. Dylan slid the door open and stepped out. There was a split second when a long haired boy with a hooked nose growled at her, "Get out of my way." and he pushed her roughly into the compartment. She had lost her footing and fell down.

Dylan haphazardly got to her feet and swished out her wand. She flicked it at the boy's back and he was suddenly shot down by numerous jets of red light.

"Wicked jinx there, new kid." Dylan turned around to see James along with two other boys with grins upon their handsome features. The one on James' right had shoulder length hair, gorgeous gray eyes and aristocratic features while the other looked pale and tired yet he was handsome. He had golden brown eyes and his hair was a sandy blonde colour.

"Dylan, this is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin." James said gesturing to his friends.

"Charmed." She grinned, shaking their hands. "Call me Dyl."

And so begins the start of an interesting yet curious friendship.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea who the minister of magic during the Marauder era was, so...Fudge turned up. Anyway, review please.


End file.
